Coyote
by Diosa Luna
Summary: AU. Historia sobre los hermanos Heel, su eterno amor retorcido y el mundo oscuro en el que deciden vivir. ADVERTENCIA: Léase bajo su propia responsabilidad. No hay escenas gráficas pero si referencias, mención o insinuación.


**Skip Beat!**

**Coyote.**

_Skip Beat! Y sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen... por desgracia. Son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción "Coyote" pertenece al grupo japonés Buck Tick. Que si bien no la canción en esta historia, fue inspirado en su letra. No estoy tan segura de que el nombre sea correcto pero así lo encontré en todos lados :3_

* * *

**)))+++++ADVERTENCIA++++++(((**

**El contenido de este fanfic, incluye:**

**INCESTO, ESTUPRO, VIOLENCIA, ABUSO DE MENORES, ETC.**

**Por favor, si usted es una persona sensible o menor de edad evite leer esta historia.**

_**Léase bajo su propia responsabilidad. **_

**)))+++++ADVERTENCIA++++++(((**

_Por favor disculpen errores gramaticales, ortográficos y cualquier error en la historia. _

_Esta historia es un AU._

_Como autora confieso que estoy totalmente contra el incesto, estupro, violencia y abuso de indefensos. Este trabajo solo nace de la curiosidad y tal vez una ligera vena oscura que recorre mi mente enferma._

* * *

**Capítulo único. **

Asesino, monstruo, psicópata y mil cosas más había sido llamado a lo largo de su vida, pero a él no le importaba. Porque el disfrutaba ver el dolor en los ojos de sus víctimas, observando como el brillo de la vida se perdía para siempre bajo las capas de horror y dolor. Y todo porque él era incapaz de ser feliz.

Durante toda su vida había sido un hombre austero en lo emocional, de pequeño se le señalo como carente de sentimientos y él jamás refuto aquella idea, incluso los deseos más básicos estaban suprimidos en su ser. Sin embargo en toda su existencia solo había tenido un anhelo, un solo calor.

Aun después de tantos años deseaba verla, no importaba cuan imposible fuera. Pero aquél anhelo le hacía seguir su camino hacia el infierno. Cuando una vida se extinguía en sus manos solo murmuraba su nombre, haciendo aquel camino de muerte, con aquellos cuerpos como peldaños esperando juntar suficientes cuerpos para armar su escalera al cielo y recuperarla.

Estaba seguro que al terminar con una vida ella le hablaba, ella lo llamaba susurrando su nombre. Así que volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez suplicando escucharla nuevamente.

**...**

_Caín Heel fue un hombre de pocos afectos, aun en su corta edad parecía renuente al poco cariño que su madre quien vivía sometida a la volubilidad de su padre podría proporcionarle sin molestar a un hombre ingles misógino que había tomado un matrimonio con una mujer japonesa para lograr sus objetivos financieros._

_Aun cuando la comida y los lujos no estaban ausentes en el hogar de los Heel, la estabilidad mental y física era una carencia diaria. No había día en que la joven madre de fina complexión no fuera sometida a la brutalidad de un hombre que solo destilaba odio y ansia de poder. _

_Caín como su orgullo y estandarte de su estirpe "superior" aun con la mezcla de su sangre, era tratado como un adulto aun a su corta edad por lo que su inteligencia y fortaleza hicieron hincapié para sobrevivir. Así que pronto aprendía a reprimir sus sentimientos y emociones al grado de llegar a desconocerlos. _

_Hasta el momento en que ella llego. Tres kilos con ciento quince gramos, cuarentaiocho centímetros de talla y unos inmensos ojos azules. Nació ligeramente más pequeña de lo deseado, aun cuando los abusos del padre habían cesado al menos durante la gestación y los primeros años de vida, tiempo dónde había conseguido una puta que lo suficientemente interesante para dar un respiro a su fracturada familia. _

_Para el señor Heel la llegada de Setsuka; nombrada así en honor a su suegra quien fuera a dejar una cuantiosa herencia a su familia; era un sinónimo de unión, pronto buscaría un buen partido para ella, un socio que valiera la pena mantener de forma permanente. Para la pequeña señora Heel el nacimiento de su hija simbolizaba otra alma desaventurada que termino cayendo en manos de un enfermo que era capaz de mostrar al mundo una sonrisa en tanto en su hogar descargaba toda su amargura y odio. Tras el fracaso como madre de Caín y el parto de Setsuka la mujer cayó en una terrible depresión y no se encontraba dispuesta a salir._

_Al principio Caín no encontró nada interesante, no estuvo emocionado en ser un hermano mayor como sus tutores y profesores lo hostigaban. El ver la tripa hinchada de su madre no le había causado ninguna emoción o sentimiento. Nadie celebro la primera patada de Setsuka siquiera su madre ¿por qué habría de interesarse él? _

_Pero fue justo tres días tras el nacimiento de su hermana que se despertó por la madrugada por el constante llanto de la niña. Era molesto, no le permitía descansar y justo ahora que su padre estaba cada vez menos en casa, libre del estrés que ese hombre causaba tenía que llegar aquel engendro llorón a romper el silencio._

_Los constantes pensamientos de odio terminaron asfixiándolo al grado de levantarse para ir a la habitación de su hermana menor, pero algo cambió conforme sus pasos lo llevaban lejos de su estancia. Algo era diferente cuando entro en aquella habitación decorada de forma tan minuciosa en rosa. Cuando llego a la cuna se percató que aquello extraño que se escuchaba era el silencio, el llanto de Setsuka había desaparecido. _

_Acercando una silla, se montó sobre ella para poder vislumbrar a la infante, pesados cobertores cubrían toda la cuna, un ligero movimiento apenas perceptible debajo de tantas gruesas mantas le hizo curioso. Así que levantado apenas aquellas telas encontró un pequeño bebé con un tono azulado en lo que alguna vez fue su rosada piel. _

_Sin razón especial removió el frágil cuerpo, con un poco más de fuerza de la que debía haber usado, pero aquello sacudió a la criatura que pronto abrió los ojos y tomo una larga bocanada de aire. Y el llanto regreso, pero algo en Caín se rompió. En sus manos estaba algo tan frágil que era capaz de morir por unas simples mantas y él lo había salvado, por alguna razón se sintió responsable de ello, responsable y posesivo. Setsuka era suya, él la había regresado a la vida. _

—_No debiste ayudarla Caín san —dijo una sabe voz que solo podía reconocer como la de su madre—. Era mejor salvarla de ese hombre que solo trae desgracias... eres igual que él, tienen la misma aura, igual que él solo eres una monstruosidad._

_Acostumbrado a los arranques de su madre el pequeño le ignoro totalmente hasta que esta salió de la habitación. ¿Acaso eso debía lastimarle con sus palabras? Si bien no tenía aprecio por su padre, tampoco le odiaba, le era totalmente indiferente a final de cuentas a él no lo golpeaba. _

_Entonces lo sintió, un ligero roce en su dedo, después una fuerza descomunal que le exprimía, la pequeña mano de Setsuka se aferraba a la vida, sujetaba a su hermano y le veía con aquellos ojos llenos de vida y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria alguna el pequeño de oscuros cabellos sonrío._

—_Mia —le dijo suavemente._

**.**

_El tiempo comenzó a caminar diferente, al menos eso sentía Caín Heel, quien a sus quince años comenzaba a ser presionado por su padre para acompañarle en la empresa que tanto había luchado por levantar. El adolecente indiferente le acompañaba, no por que estuviera interesado, era por perder el tiempo, estaba en su último año de universidad. Un "prodigio" vitoreaban sus profesores y su padre lo presumía como su mayor posesión, pero seguía siendo indiferente para él, quien solo deseaba matar el tiempo que transcurría tan lento, pues al llegar las cinco de la tarde no había poder que le detuviera de marcharse a su casa. _

—_¡Hermano! —le recibía una pequeña rubia en la puerta. Ella saltaba para abrazarlo y él se inclinaba para brindarle su objetivo. La única ocasión en que aquellos gélidos ojos parecían tener vida era cuando la pequeña mota rosa y amarillo estaba a su alrededor. Todos los habitantes en el hogar Heel ignoraban la situación, todos excepto la madre amargada y abandonada que los veía en la oscuridad. _

_Para ella no había engaño alguno, Caín movía a Setsuka en un rol no de hermana, la trataba como una esposa, la adiestraba a su gusto, a sus placeres y la pequeña inocente no tenía nada más a que aferrarse, con padres indiferentes y criadas que solo se encargaban de sus necesidades básicas, buscaba con desesperante anhelo el cariño enfermizo que podría proporcionar su hermano mayor. _

—_Hice la cena para ti hermano —decía mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el saco—. Se que te gustará, realmente me esforcé mucho._

_Caín suavemente acaricio los cabellos rubios en aceptación de sus atenciones y de la mano se dirigieron al comedor. Los jóvenes Heel habían tomado totalmente la casa tras el abandono del señor Heel quien prefería vivir en un lujoso piso con una joven mujer. El área donde alguna vez estuvieron las habitaciones principales eran ocupadas por la madre desdichada que parecía un alma en pena, quien era cuidadosamente atendida por criadas que tenían la estricta tarea de evitar estuviera cerca de la pequeña dama de ese hogar. _

—_¿Cómo estuvo la escuela y tu trabajo hermano? —preguntaba ella al tiempo que esperaba ansiosa que comiera su comida. _

—_Aburrido —dijo escuetamente. Entonces la observo unos minutos—. El sábado saldremos, te comprare ropas nuevas. _

_El rostro de la pequeña reflejaba el éxtasis, su hermano la llevaría a una cita. Desde que tenía memoria Caín siempre escogía las ropas con las que debía vestirse, él sabía que le agradaba el color rosa pero no le permitía saturarse en ese color entre colores vibrantes y sombríos que crearan un equilibrio, aun cuando recientemente había integrado el negro y rojo a sus ropas, había sido tras haber cumplido los diez años era normal que su hermano paseara con ella y gastara ofensivas cantidades de dinero en ella. En un principio la modestia quiso hacer mella en la infante pero el joven pronto se planteó bajo el lema "yo gano este dinero y lo puedo gastar en lo que quiera, quiero gastarlo en ti"._

—_Esta noche voy a salir —sentenció el joven, por primera vez ignorando la mirada triste de su hermana. _

—_¿Vas con tu novia? —pregunto suavemente. Caín había salido varias veces con algunas jóvenes mayores, eso había desatado los celos de Setsu desde una corta edad, pero él continuaba haciéndolo. _

—_Volveré a ti, espérame en mi habitación —susurro suavemente al momento que acariciaba su mejilla en una decadente seducción. Ella asintió más feliz. _

—_No tardes hermano —dijo con suavidad antes de frotar su rostro con la extremidad masculina. _

_Caín había dejado a la pequeña descansando en su habitación antes de haberse marchado. Hacia un par de años no daba razón de sus acciones a nadie y su padre estaba consciente de sus actividades nocturnas pero poco le interesaba, su hijo era el único orgullo enfermizo además de su compañía, que disfrutara de la compañía femenina solo reflejaba su hombría. _

_El joven Heel pronto llego con una de sus tantas amantes, mujeres mayores era en apariencia su gusto. Mujeres que conocían el sexo, que le enseñaban y le permitían los abusos que ejercía en sus cuerpos. El sexo para él solo era placentero si manifestaba su poder, mujeres con quién podría descargar su frustración, su ira y confusión. _

_Así esa noche llego con aquella rubia, una como tantas otras. La tomo sin consideración alguna, presiono con fuerza, mordió, lamio y marco sin piedad alguna, tiro de sus cabellos de dorada seda cuando llegaba a la cumbre del placer mientras en su enfermiza mente deseaba el cuerpo de otra._

_Cuando la noche era más profunda, a pasos silenciosos se adentró a su propia habitación cual ladrón. Observando por un momento la pequeña figura que hacía un capullo en su cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para asearse la peste de otra mujer._

—_Hermano —dijo suavemente Setsu cuando entraba al baño—. Me alegro que regresaras. _

—_¿Quieres bañarte? —pero no recibió más respuesta que el deslizamiento de la puerta permitiendo que el suave y pequeño cuerpo se deslizara entre el vapor. Rápidamente ajusto la temperatura, él usaba el agua hirviendo para retirar el hedor de su piel, pero nunca buscaría dañar la delicada dermis de ella. _

_Él la baño, limpio su cuerpo puro con suavidad y parsimonia, mientras ella sonreía con esas mejillas arreboladas. Ella lavaba su espalda y su cabello con sus pequeñas manos sin saber el caos que causaba en él. Si hubiera creído en algo hubiera agradecido su falta de conciencia y moral, pero él no creía en nada ni nadie que no fuera ella, quién era su centro, su todo._

_Con suavidad dirigió sus labios aquellos rosados e inocentes que respondían como le había enseñado. Acaricio su rostro, su espalda y se perdió en su cintura. La diferencia de sus cuerpos era tan notable aun pese los escasos cuatro años de diferencia. Ella apenas entrando en la pubertad y él que nunca logro verse de su edad. _

—_Te amo hermano —dijo suavemente al momento que envolvía sus brazos en su cuello y él la alzaba disfrutando del contacto—. Odio que me dejes para ver a otra._

—_Cuando crezcas un poco más te volverás mi mujer —sentencio como desde que ella tenía memoria—. Tu vida es absolutamente mía, nadie tiene derecho a tocarte, a siquiera mirarte... me perteneces._

—_Si hermano —respondió en éxtasis._

_Y Caín sonrío, mientras controlaba su cuerpo. No esperaba por respeto o moral. Pero el cuidaba de lo que era suyo y Setsu era su posesión más valiosa, tendría que esperar a que ella tuviera los dieciocho o diecinueve años, aun cuando al paso que las cosas se movían, sería un milagro si no la reclamaba antes de los quince. _

**...**

Abrió el fino estuche de madera tallada, observo la delicada horquilla con aquella vibrante flor de cayena. De apariencia etérea, joven, vital, perfecta, como Setsu. Aquel adorno fue adquirido en su primera visita a Japón. Fueron enviados por su padre para socializar con la anciana abuela que les dejaría una cuantiosa herencia. Ella estaba cerca de cumplir los diecisiete años y él ya estaba trabajando formalmente en la compañía de su padre como todo un reconocido empresario.

Caín beso suavemente aquella exquisita flor antes de guardarla nuevamente. Setsu la había amado, como amo ese viaje en Japón, un lugar donde no eran conocidos, no eran los "hermanos" Heel, no era malo tomar sus manos, besarse, amarse.

**...**

_Se encontraba en la cama fumando tranquilamente mientras bebía cerveza, su compañera de cama estaba profundamente dormida y no la culpaba. No había logrado esperar más tiempo para disfrutar de su cuerpo, al menos ya no era tan infantil, solo unos cuantos años más y el desarrollo completo de su mujer, de su hermana, sería totalmente satisfactorio. _

_Acaricio los mechones rubios con tinte rosado, ella había comenzado a cambiar sus ropas, ella misma eligió ese estilo, incluyendo el perforar sus oídos, labio y ombligo. Ella era hermosa, era incapaz de negarle todo, incluso aquellas ropas tan reveladoras, porque si ella lo deseaba podría andar desnuda para Caín la situación de que nadie tenía derecho a mirarla no cambiaba y él se encontraba dispuesto a ejecutar aquel dictado como una ley universal._

_Apago el cigarro en el cenicero de su mesa de noche, antes de acercar su cuerpo a la dulce durmiente, beso su cuello, sus labios y acaricio su cuerpo. Tanto tiempo en la espera lo había hecho codicioso, sin contar la sorpresa de que era capaz de ser un amante atento. Pero el nunca dañaría nada que fuera suyo, al menos no a su posesión más valiosa. _

_Ella despertaba de su letargo sonriendo ante el abrazo tan apretado que la sostenía. Estaba seguro que él podría romper su espalda pero a ella no parecía importarle, pues continuaba suspirado con aquella satisfacción que lo enloquecía. Y la reclamo como suya una y otra vez hasta que el sol apareció y desapareció nuevamente del cielo, solo para descubrir la terrible verdad... era incapaz de saciarse de ella. _

**...**

Observo a su siguiente víctima, había sido un encuentro casual pero aquella mirada de superioridad en esos ojos verdes le habían hecho molestar, estaba seguro que ella lo había llevado a ese sujeto aun cuando en los últimos tiempos su voz se había comenzado a apagar.

Así que le había seguido cuando ingreso a lo que podría haber sido su trabajo. Pacientemente aparco en un banco frente a las oficinas de su próxima víctima. Fumo algunos cigarrillos mientras el tiempo pasaba, tan lento y aburrido, pero ya no existía nada más en su vida.

Envuelto en sus ropas que parecieran una armadura, su gabardina, sus botas, aquella bufanda que cuidaba su cuello. No ocultaba más aquella aura malvada, igual nadie podría hacer nada, por más sospechoso o intimidante que pareciere a los ojos de otros no hay nada concreto para molestarlo, pero la policía hace varias rondas a su alrededor en espera de lo peor y tiene razón así que acepta el reto, porque su inconsciente victima sale del edificio pasadas las cinco de la tarde, una hora que odia por la carga de recuerdos. Así que hay más ahínco de destruir su existencia.

Lo sigue desde la acera de enfrentes hasta que ve el momento de cruzar, la policía lo sigue por unos minutos hasta que por alguna absurda distracción lo pierde, ¡que alegría de no estar en un país donde su altura es tan llamativa! Fácilmente aborda al elegido sometiéndolo dentro de un callejón oscuro. De un golpe lo tumba para luego arrastrarlo al fondo, donde nadie podrá escuchar.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Grita el hombre— ¿Qué hice? ¡Toma mi dinero y celular!

Pero sus cuestionamientos absurdos no me importan, así que continúo sometiéndolo bajo su puño observando la sangre que comienza a emanar de su nariz y boca.

Entonces llega el momento del arte, sacando el arma afilada y lista para perforar, la introduce profundamente en su abdomen buscando dañar todo el tejido posible. Hace una apertura para disfrutar el baño de tripas. La victima está en shock, por tanto lo abofetea antes de alzarlo y guiarlo para que vuelva a la sociedad.

—Huye —susurro antes de dar media vuelta para saltar y escalar por las canaletas de los edificios circundantes. Escucha el grito de varias personas cuando el hombre sale a la calle a plena luz del sol, con todos saliendo de sus trabajos, la victima pide ayuda soltando su abdomen dejando que el interior de su cuerpo caiga en una cascada de sangre y viseras mientras en su pecho queda grabado en carne "B.J." . Caín observa regocijándose ante la escena.

**...**

_Había tenido que hacer un viaje por su padre y no se le permitió llevar a su hermana, lo cual le dejo de mal humor. Pero nada comparado al momento en que llego a casa y encontró la mejilla de su preciada posesión lastimada. _

—_Madre enloqueció más, ahora que nos deshicimos de la permanencia constante de los sirvientes ella comenzó a hostigarme más —dijo ella con aquel tono indiferente que había desarrollado. Pero Caín no pudo dejarlo así. _

_Como una bestia iracunda subió las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de aquella estancia con una patada certera y se abalanzó sobre la mujer que a su juicio debió haber muerto hacia tantos años, pues solo era un estorbo en su casa. _

—_Maldita perra te advertí que no volvieras a acercarte a ella —dijo con aquella voz brutal sacada del inframundo. Pero la pequeña mujer japonesa solo sonrió ante el demonio que la amenazaba. _

—_Eres un enfermo y la has corrompido a ella con tu inmundicia._

_No era la primera vez que se metía en problemas por su violencia, durante mucho tiempo constantemente llegaba lleno de golpes por las peleas callejeras en las que se involucraba, pero la presión de la preocupación de Setsu le hizo más salvaje para ganar, además ella parecía disfrutar aquel estado bestial._

_Pero en ese momento era un deleite ver como la vida de aquella mujer, era un placer diferente, un nivel de daño superior, la vida de otro se escapaba por sus manos mientras la azotaba violentamente sobre el suelo, la alfombra no pudo hacer mucho por la violencia de los golpes, su cráneo quedo destrozado. No hubo más palabras entre ellos, solo aquellas miradas de desprecio, los ojos de su madre siempre reflejaron el desprecio y repulsión que sentía por su hijo. Pero a él no le importaba, había tocado algo suyo, lo había lastimado y debía pagar._

_Cuando se levantó del piso, observo a Setsu en la puerta, con su mirada llena de asombro y angustia. _

—_¡Caín! —dijo enérgicamente—. ¡La alfombra! Tendremos que cambiarla._

_Entonces la joven estudio la habitación con sus hermosos ojos azules, llenos de una inocencia oscura, contaminada por el perverso amor de su hermano. _

—_Esta habitación es más grande, es la principal ¿no es así? Tal vez deberíamos mudarnos aquí, hay más espacio —observo el cuerpo unos momentos antes de patearlo suavemente con la punta de su bota, con la morbosidad de tocar algo repugnante—. ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de la basura?_

_Caín observo sus manos manchadas con la sangre de su propia madre y escucho las palabras superfluas de Setsu, algo oscuro en él se despertó, algo que había tratado de contener pero con las palabras indiferentes de aquel ser que adoraba era como si la última barrera fuera destruida. Y con toda su lujuria se lanzó sobre su hermana fallándola como un poseído dentro de aquella habitación de olor rancio y con el cuerpo de su madre asesinada como testigo. _

_Después de aquella noche todo fue diferente entre ellos. Setsu era como una diosa de la muerte que con solo señalar con su dedo veía como una inocente victima sería capaz de desaparecer. _

_Ella no manchaba nunca sus manos pero estaba tan sucia y podrida como él, observaba de cerca, reía con deleite, pero Caín sabía bien que su placer no era a causa del dolor de otros, era por ver aquel brillo en sus ojos de acero. Y él sabía que a pesar de ser un condenado, si existía algún sentimiento en su ser era aquello tan insoportable e indescriptible que causaba su hermanita en él. Así que entre más se manchaban sus manos, más la deseaba, más buscaba hacerla suya, suave, salvaje no importaba siempre y cuando se uniera un momento a ella. Así fueron varios años de éxtasis y alegría, viviendo en la apariencia de dos hermanos excéntricos. Aun cuando Caín continuaba trabajando solo y exclusivamente para mantener a su hermana cual reían que era pronto las cosas cambiaron. _

**.**

_Esa tarde había regresado tarde del trabajo, hacia algún tiempo su padre había comenzado a delegarle más y más responsabilidades, así que mientras el bastardo se marchaba temprano él tenía que desperdiciar tiempo valioso que podría disfrutar con su pequeña Diosa y su diversión exclusiva. _

_Pero esa noche fue diferente, lo supo cuando encontró tantas luces encendidas. Así que alerta bajo pronto del coche para entrar a su hogar. Escucho algunas voces ahogadas provenientes del salón, una de ellas sin duda era la de su hermana. _

—_No tengo intención alguna de hacer lo que dices —dijo con aquella indiferencia que le caracterizaba._

—_Soy tu padre y la única jodida razón por la cual te tuve fue para este propósito, por lo demás solo eres un parasito inútil —refuto su padre. _

_El hombre no había visto a la joven solo un par de veces en toda su vida, pero confesaba que no fue consciente de su desarrollo de los últimos años. Aun con su excéntrica ropa punk la belleza de sus rasgos era tan visible. Había concretado una "cita" con un viejo amigo, un hombre que sería un aliciente para su empresa, una fusión permanente era lo mejor y un matrimonio arreglado con su hija era la mejor vía para lograrlo. _

—_¿Qué mierda quieres aquí? —cuestiono Caín, con sus ojos fríos de hielo, por un segundo helando la sangre de su progenitor. Vestido con su disfraz, un carísimo traje a medida en color oscuro, mientras su cabello era pulcramente peinado hacia atrás develado la hermosa de sus rasgos. Ese era su disfraz para el mundo, para moverse libremente entre la basura. _

—_Te lo dije, que ya era tiempo para que Setsuka hiciera un bien a la empresa, si ella es del gusto de Windsor, su empresa fortalecerá la nuestra y necesito esta fusión lo más permanente posible. _

_No lo esperaba, nunca lo había visto. El anhelo asesino en los ojos de Caín. Así que cuando lo sujeto del cuello, alzándolo para estrellarlo contra el estante más cercano, la sangre se le helo. _

—_No tienes derecho alguno sobre ella, no vuelvas a intentar inmiscuirte en su vida de nuevo. _

_Deseaba acabar con él, pero debía ser un trabajo más cuidado, al menos a causa del antecedente de su madre. Pero él hombre mayor había escuchado los rumores, que Caín había tomado a su hermana como una amante, que los hermanos Heel vivían una relación enferma e incestuosa. _

—_Me importa poco que te estés follando a esa perra, su único motivo para existir es conseguir un trato sustancial para la empresa..._

_No hubo más palabras, no cuando la mano de Caín apretaba su garganta. Entonces lo vio, los ojos azules que les había heredado a sus hijos reflejando la fría diversión que tenían a costa de su vida. Setsu silenciosamente se acercó a Caín dejando en su mano un muy afilado cuchillo._

—_Hermano ya no me gusta esta casa, es tan grande y molesta, creo que papá enloqueció y la quemo._

—_Una suerte que Setsu logro salir y esperar a su hermano afuera, sería una tragedia que un padre enloquecido por malos negocios tuviera un accidente al tiempo que intentaba hacer fraude al seguro con la casa. Una enorme pena._

_El dolor era terrible. El señor Heel fue un hombre cruel y egoísta, pero nunca visualizo tal escena, donde sus hijos observaran su muerte, como el cuchillo rasgaba por su carne, en sus órganos y se ahogaba con su propia sangre en el suelo del salón. _

—_Tienes todo lo que te importa cariño —pregunto Caín como si estuviera evaluando que su mujer llevara lo necesario para un viaje—. Recuerda que solo deben ser esos objetos invaluables, cualquier otra cosa te la compraré. _

—_Tengo todo amor mío —respondió Setsu bajando por las escaleras con una pequeña maleta llena de aquellos recuerdos invaluables que su hermano le había proporcionado. _

_Lo último que Heel sintió fue el abrazador fuego que lo envolvió antes de dar su último suspiro a la muerte. Su mente en shock solo le hacía rememorar a la pareja que se marchaba dejándolo morir. Los rasgos fríos de Caín solo se ablandaban cuando se enfrentaba a Setsu, quien parecía una pequeña niña mimada todo el tiempo, viviendo en su propia fantasía de dos enamorados. _

**...**

Viajaba demasiado. Aun cuando era el presidente de la prestigiosa compañía Heel, solía desaparecer por algún tiempo para sencillamente viajar como un simple mortal. Envuelto en sus ropas intimidantes, ocultando su rostro y sintiendo la ausencia de su amada, caminaba por las calles de Kyoto.

No lo había vuelto a visitar, no sin ella. Pero en los últimos años su voz se estaba apagando y el desesperadamente buscaba alcanzarla. La estela de muertos crecía a su alrededor pero nunca parecía suficiente para que ella regresara a sus brazos.

Vago durante una semana, quedándose en parques y en habitaciones de hoteles de amor, para solo dormir un par de horas y asearse. Desde su llegada solo dos personas habían llamado su atención, había hecho un trabajo limpio aun cuando no fueran obras de arte. Habían sido más para conseguir un objetivo, estaba seguro que tropezaría con ella, lo sentía en su piel. No sería extraño que Setsu fuera tan nostálgica y decidiera encontrarlo en aquel lugar donde la hizo su mujer, finalmente ella le había prometido un para siempre.

**...**

_Un lujoso piso, con paredes insonorizadas, guardias en la entrada y ubicación privilegiada. Lo suficientemente pequeño para mantenerse solos, sin la intromisión de terceros. Ella era feliz._

_Setsu había comenzado a moderar su vestuario, había retirado la cadena de su labio y tomado hobbies bastante singulares. Era como si de pronto se volviera una especie de esposa perfecta. Eso fue hasta que la encontró practicando metódicamente con el cuchillo. _

—_Estoy tomando clases —dijo suavemente de forma sensual—. Cortar, rebanar, pelar, realmente existente. Pero mi fuerza no es suficiente —dijo en un puchero—. Además el trabajo que hace mi adorado hermano es mejor... es perfecto. _

_Desde aquél entonces fue un placer el observar a Setsuka rebanar, picar y hasta matar para su cocina. Cada día la encontró más hermosa, era inexplicable como no lograba saciarse. _

_Fue un largo paseo para ellos, uno donde Setsu jugaría a la diosa de la muerte. Caminaron por las calles viviendo en sus propias fantasías. Fue entonces cuando ella lo señalo. Desde hacía un tiempo habían desarrollado un juego, Caín perseguiría a la víctima durante alguna calles poniéndole nervioso, si lograba escapar se le perdonaría la vida, si no, bueno era su perdida y la diversión de los hermanos. _

_Así que cuando un hombre alrededor de sus cuarenta fue la victima señalada, la intimidación comenzó. Setsu se mantuvo a la distancia observando y disfrutando la persecución. Pero tendrían que encontrar a una persona que no fuera fácil, no siempre lo tendrían tan sencillo y esta victima por desgracia no sabía su rol. Había pedido ayuda por su móvil, así que caminaba por las calles haciendo tiempo en espera de su refuerzo. En la ciudad ya circundaban los rumores de un asesino en serie, nadie lograba localizarle, no sabían su apariencia y no tenía ningún patrón en sus asesinatos. De hecho las siglas "B.J." precian solo una broma para hacerse notar._

_Setsu observo todo, cuando el coche se detuvo un momento observando a Caín, como acelero cuando este cruzaba la calle tras su víctima y lo último que supo fue que volaba por los aires. _

_El conductor y la victima señalada huyeron, dejando a un desconsolado Caín con los brazos llenos de su hermana. Sus rostros y sus rasgos nunca los olvidaría, él juro cazarlos y destrozaros, miembro a miembro, no habría suficiente dolor para hacerlos pagar su falta. _

—_No entristezcas —susurro ella—. Voy a regresar, siempre estaré a tu lado, nada me detendrá... escucha mi voz... Caín._

**...**

Y por mucho tiempo la escucho, su risa, sus palabras de amor, su próxima víctima. B.J. No tenía un patrón establecido, pero parecía detestar los ojos verdes pues disfrutaba sacándolos de las cuencas mientras sus dueños estaban consientes.

Por años enloqueció en silencio en anhelo de volver a estrecharla en sus brazos, de hacerla suya, de hundirse en su aroma y su calor. Aprendió a vivir con aquellos recuerdos, pero siempre sentía su costado vacío.

Aparentar una vida normal se había vuelto difícil un tiempo, sobre todo después de su partida. Pero lo había logrado, mantener la fachada de perfección, un hombre obsesivo con el trabajo, solitario al haber perdido trágicamente a toda su familia. Tan frío que nadie se atrevía a socializar con él. Un hombre tan asquerosamente rico que podía permitirse tomar lo que quisiese.

Fue solo un fugaz reflejo, cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, rasgos que sacaban lo peor de sí mismo. Así que sin importar que fuera solo un mocoso le siguió. Era casi una suerte que él mismo lo llevara a su tumba, guiándolo por los bordes del bosque.

Lo observo en las sombras, no tenía mucho tiempo para cuando una niña pequeña de cabellos negros se unió. El joven rubio parecía satisfacer a la pequeña con saltos y volteretas haciéndola gritar en éxtasis.

—¡Eres un hada Corn! ¡Vuelas tan hermoso!

Durante horas los vio reír, correr, jugar. Para Caín por primera vez una víctima había quedada olvidada, no se comparaba ante la hermosura de aquella criatura. No había dudas, si no fuera por sus ojos castaños o ese cabello ébano, juraría que se trataba de Setsuka Heel. Esos rasgos finos, esos ojos expresivos llenos de asombro y amor, incluso la voz era idéntica a la de su amada hermana.

Cerca del atardecer el mayor se marchó, un poco dudoso por la resistencia de la pequeña en volver. Pero finalmente algo en su mente le hizo despedirse y marcharse con la promesa del mañana. Caín sonrío ante la ironía, jamás habría ese mañana, al menos no para ellos. La pequeña de nombre Kyoko continuaba jugueteando con algunas rocas, sonriendo como si fuera una broma personal.

Cuando el cielo se encontraba rojizo por el bello atardecer, dio los pasos finales a ella. Estaba distraída así que no lo observo cuando tomo asiento entre las rocas más grandes, dio una larga calada a su cigarro pacientemente, finalmente eso es un regalo único para ella, una paciencia infinita, para cuidarla, amarla y de esperar a que volviera a crecer.

—¿Te gustan las hadas Kyoko? —susurro con aquella voz que podría causar calosfríos a cualquiera.

La pequeña de cabellos ébano se puso rígida, soltando la piedra que llevaba en sus manos. Lentamente se giró para observar al intimidante hombre que estaba llamándole. Ella pareció dudar, recorriéndolo con la mirada una y otra vez, juzgando si era de confiar.

Y Caín por primera vez en años se relajó, mostrando aquel rostro que fue exclusivo de su amada. Lanzo el cigarrillo al arrollo, para bajar de su asiento y arrodillarse frente a la niña quien aún se encontraba catatónica.

—Dime Kyoko, ¿no es más hermosa la oscuridad de los demonios?

—Debo irme —dijo tímidamente sonrojándose ante una suave caricia de Caín en su mejilla.

—Pero ya no puedes marcharte nunca más —susurro suavemente—. Por qué has sido elegida para ser la esposa del rey demonio.

—¿Un rey demonio? —cuestiono un poco atemorizada—. ¿Por qué yo? —cuestiono insegura—. No soy tan inteligente como debería, mamá nunca está satisfecha con mi puntuación.

—Eso es debido a que las brujas no entienden a las princesas y tu eres perfecta princesa —con suavidad la tomo en sus brazos para comenzar a andar. La noche estaba llegando y era el momento para desaparecer.

—¿No iremos a donde los Fuwa? Debemos decirles que nos vamos —dijo finalmente convencida de acompañarlo—. Además no podre despedirme de Corn —susurro en un puchero.

—No te preocupes por nada de eso princesa —respondió con calma—. Recuerda que los demonios son peligrosos y por ti por primera vez perdonare sus vidas, así que solo debemos marcharnos en silencio a nuestro reino de oscuridad.

Kyoko estaba embelesada por aquellos ojos de acero. Ni siquiera Corn que era su amigo la había visto así. No recordaba a ninguna persona que la haya observado de aquella forma, con tanto amor y anhelo. Era incapaz de negarse a seguirlo, su corazón se apretaba ante la idea de dejarlo solo nuevamente, era algo muy dentro de ella que le instaba a mantenerse en sus brazos porque estos eran tan cálidos y se sentía incapaz de rechazar esa emoción. Así que siguiendo su joven e inocente corazón tomo entre sus pequeñas manos el rostro de aquel demonio para observar sus claras emociones, así que el aprovecho para sellar su trato con la unión de sus labios y ella se rindió a su amor.

Caín la sujeto tan fuerte que pudo haberla roto en pedazos pero para Kyoko era perfecto ella nunca había sentido un amor así y por el resto de su vida jamás se arrepintió de caer en la oscuridad.

Asesino, monstruo, psicópata y mil cosas más había sido llamado a lo largo de su vida, pero a él no le importaba, porque su existencia solo mantenía un anhelo y era tenerla a ella.

**...**

* * *

_Es la primera vez que hago un trabajo similar a este. _

_Debo confesar que no soy una persona inclinada al incesto, abuso de menores o violencia, estoy contra de ello. Pero era difícil no caer en la tentación de al menos hacer algo así, mucho más difícil no con los "hermanos Heel" Ellos son tan perfectos y eróticos. _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si no es así, yo no les obligue a leer. _

_:3 Saludos. De antemano gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguirme._


End file.
